


Netflix and Thrill

by User24601



Series: Strange and Smutty One Shots [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Nipple Licking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/User24601/pseuds/User24601
Summary: David and Vanessa snuggle up to watch a scary movie... gratuitous fluffy smut ensues.





	Netflix and Thrill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RemyMartinXO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyMartinXO/gifts).



> I've been writing a lot of really graphic torture porn lately and one of my readers requested that I write some fluff to balance it out. And since it's almost Halloween, I gave the story a bit of 'spooky' flare.

“No! You can’t make me. I won’t do it.”

David chuckled, pulling Vanessa down on his lap. Nuzzling the soft curve of her neck, he soothed, “Calm down sweetheart, it’s just a movie.”

“A scary movie!” Vanessa pointed out for about the fourth time.

It always amazed David how wide his lover’s blue eyes could get and just how innocent she could look. He knew too well how worldly she was, however, and so wasn’t about to budge.

“You watch that Hannibal show all the time.”

“Hannibal’s not scary!” Vanessa insisted, clearly feeling that her favorite television series had just been maligned.

David sighed and shook his head before chuckling at her passionate protest. “Well, this movie’s only rated PG-13. How bad could it be?”

Vanessa’s forehead wrinkled at his refusal to budge but her frown was still more playful than not. “Fine. But I reserve the right to ‘Red’ out of this if I can’t handle it.”

“Seriously, you’re going to use your safe word?” David couldn’t help but grin at how tender his fierce girl could be. And he’d never admit it made his cock throb when he got to play ‘protector’ for her.

He massaged the nape of her neck with strong fingers. “Babe, you’ll be fine. Look, get under the blanket and if you get scared, you can hide underneath.”

“Promise?”

While they didn’t ever do age play there was just a hint of girlishness in Vanessa’s voice and it went straight to David’s daddy kinked heart.

“Of course,” he said sweetly, tipping her head back so he could place a chaste kiss on her forehead.

“Okay,” Vanessa relented finally.

She let him pull her down with him onto the couch. Snuggling up next to David’s side and giving him a peck on the cheek in return she grabbed the freshly-washed comforter from the arm of the couch and threw it over the two of them.

Dimming the lights with her phone, she settled in as he pointed the remote and started the film. She didn’t even make it a full half an hour before she was under the blanket.

The muffled sounds of screams bothered her and she covered her ears, but it was still not enough to pull her back from imagining the horrors on the screen. Curling up, she lay under the blanket and rested her head on David’s thigh.

One of his big hands made its way under the covers to gently massage her scalp. His fingers toyed with her hair in a way that was designed to comfort. Vanessa peeped up through a gap in the blanket, studying David as he stared intently at the TV.

Most of the time, when it came to men, she’d use them and lose them. But not David. No, this one was a keeper. The two of them had gotten into all sorts of unusual, yet thrilling situations. And it surprised her still, just how much her current boy toy continued to fill her with wonder and excitement. Not that she had a way of a conveying that to him: her communication skills in matters of the heart tended to be lacking.

However, her communication skills in matters of sex were well developed indeed. And as she nestled her cheek against David’s basketball short-clad thigh, her mind wandered that well-trod path of intimacy. Creeping her hand along exposed skin, the soft hairs of his leg tickled at her wrist.

“Vanessa?” David stiffened slightly and his tone took on a bit of master-ish reprimand. “What are you doing?”

Oh, no. He was not going to be the alpha tonight. Vanessa had already determined this and let him know with her reply. “Nothing, bitch. Now shut up and watch your stupid movie.”

Her aggressive response came off a more sternly then she had intended it to but, then again, she’d never met a man who loved to be called a ‘bitch’ as much as her David. Still, she felt something in her chest ease when he didn’t comment further and instead relaxed back into the couch.

Her hand had traveled up his thigh and was now fully covered by the soft cloth of his shorts. A simple movement was all it took for her to reach under his boxers and grasp ahold of his cock.

If the hitch in his breath was any indication David was definitely surprised and not by anything happening on the screen. But wisely, he remained otherwise quiet. Her good bitch knew better than to disobey his alpha.

Rubbing his growing member, Vanessa was ever so pleased to feel the warm flesh between her fingers fill with blood. Her thumb circled the end of his dick and was instantly wet, the velvet head of his cock leaking a drop of pre-cum.

Damn it. She wanted that bitch dick in her mouth but David’s freaking shorts were still in the way.

Had she not been so horny, she would’ve found the situation comical. Right now though, fumbling underneath the blanket was only irritating her. Unable to deal with her frustration any longer, in her cock-hunger, she pulled on his shorts so forcefully that she heard the tell-tale sound of stitches popping.

“Hey, now. These are my favorite!” David’s voice rumbled above the blanket but his voice sure didn’t sound angry.

“Shut your hole and give me your cock. I’ll buy you another pair later.”

Just as he should, David said nothing in response, instead did his best to assist her. In a couple quick moments his shorts and boxers hit the floor, pooling around his ankles.

Not wasting any time, Vanessa quickly moved her head over to his crotch and began bathing his cock with kisses and licks. Knowing what he liked, she pulled the skin of his testicles taut as she encased his shaft with her mouth. She managed to stick one of her fingers in her mouth alongside his cock.

“Unnnnghhh,” David moaned. Quickly followed by an, “Aaaaahhhh!” as Vanessa pulled her spit-slicked finger from her mouth and snuck her hand under one of his firm and round cheeks so she could stick it in his ass.

“Holy Hell!” David gasped, knowing he wouldn’t last long if she kept this up.

“Hey,” she replied as she came off his cock with an audible pop. “I said no talking, bitch.”

The movie was still playing in the background, though David had the presence of mind to mute it. However, neither he nor Vanessa were paying any attention to the TV now.

Her hair a mess, the blanket thrown to the side, him sitting bare ass naked on the couch, it was the stuff wet dreams were made of. Pulling at her shirt, David got it off quickly. Vanessa kicked out of her comfy sweats as well. She was commando underneath and David had just a second to admire her pretty pussy and her sweet and small tits before she bent back down to resume fellating his dick.

Bobbing up and down, she sucked him and tugged at his now tightening sack. The finger back in his ass was rubbing just right. She’d always been excellent at multitasking. But his lover’s multitasking ability was the farthest thing from David’s mind at the moment. 

All he could think about was the fact he was going to cum… he was… going...going to.. he was…

David came right as Vanessa came up to catch her breath. His cum hit her underneath her chin and dribbled down her throat.

“Oh,” she exclaimed bringing her hand to the liquid and smearing it down her chest, rubbing his cum on her nipples and loving the hungry way his dark eyes followed her hand.

“Someone has gotten his girl all messy. Don’t you think respectful boys should clean up their messes?”

“Yessir,” David replied, knowing his alpha-girl would get a kick out of this misgendering.

Moving off of the couch, he maneuvered them bothto the floor and laid Vanessa down on the discarded blanket. Bending his head over her chest, he licked up his spent seed. Paying special attention to her nipples, he tugged them gently before licking at the tips of her erect buds.

She cried in pleasure, “you better get something in my cunt, bitch, and get it in there now.”

Knowing she wanted cock but that his was now temporarily out of commission, he settled for the next best thing, his fingers. Running his hand up between her legs, he loved how wet she already was and that there was no need to warm her up. Plunging his middle finger into her heat, he felt her muscles tighten around it. (It wasn’t called the ‘pussy finger’ without good reason.)

“More,” she gasped.

“You want more? Do you, you fucking whore?”

David knew how much she loved dirty talk but was a little unsure if she was in the mood for it. But the way Vanessa raised her hips to meet his hand told him he was on the right path.

“Fuck you’re sloppy,” he said as he added another finger to the first as he finger fucked her cunt. “Such a dirty ,dirty slut. I bet you’d fuck any guy with a cute face you saw, regardless of whether or not it was a good idea. Wouldn’t you, slut?”

“Bitch, you’d be the one to know,” Vanessa whispered, a smile playing across her lips.

David leaned in and kissed her hard before pulling away, his own grin wide. “Yeah… I do know. You’d fuck anything with a big dick because all you want is to get your pussy stretched and your belly full of cum.

“That’s what you want, isn’t it? A belly full of cum? You want to be bred like a bitch in heat.”

Adding his other hand to the fray and rubbing her clit, David continued, “You be so filthy, filled with all that cum. And I’d be right there, hardly able to waitto suck it all out of your dripping cunt so I could fill you up with my own.”

David’s eyes flashed in an instant from sexy to serious.

“Because you belong to me. Others can play all they want but I am yours and you are mine.”

Vanessa was stunned by the intensity of David’s gaze and the rawness in his words. It was about one of the hottest things she’d ever experienced. “I’m yours,” she panted.

“That’s right my slutty cock whore. You’re mine.”

At this, her cunt clamped down so hard on his fingers David thought he might lose circulation. Still, he kept rubbing her clit and twitching his fingers inside her as she rode wave after wave of her orgasm. Few things ever struck him as beautiful as watching Vanessa come and his fierce eyes drank in every second of it.

Finally, when she was finished, he sprawled next to her and drew her close, wrapping them both up in the no longer pristine comforter. Placing a kiss on her forehead, he then lay his head on her chest and listened to her still quickly beating heart.

“You know, I think hearing the kick of your heart after you come is the sweetest music I’ve ever heard,” David rumbled, voice rough.

Lost in the afterglow of her orgasm Vanessa’s painted fingernails slipped up to scratch lightly at his shaved scalp. “I love you,” she whispered, almost in disbelief at how easily the words slipped across her lips.

Raising himself up on his elbow, David looked into blue eyes. His expression flickered from disbelief to awe.He smiled then and his grin was like a boy who’d just won the best prize at the fair.

“You, know, I was wrong before. Yourheartbeat isn’t the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.” When he saw Vanessa’s questioning expression, as he leaned in to kiss her he softly whispered back, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my loves! If you enjoyed this short story, then please comment!  
> xoxoxoxoxoxox


End file.
